


Blizzard

by BentleyBrot5



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gruvia - Freeform, Horror, Romance, Tragedy, blizzard, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BentleyBrot5/pseuds/BentleyBrot5
Summary: A blizzard is caused by Gray's magic going out of control, and people are freezing to death because of it - including all of his friends and the woman he loved.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I'm just a Gruvia fan that loves to write.**

* * *

Gray Fullbuster’s expression turned to showing nothing but complete fear. The town of Magnolia had been completely frozen — well, not yet exactly, but it was well on its way at this point, as probably the worst blizzard known since the literal _Ice Age_ was now taking place. All around, he saw people were shivering, frozen, some children trying to return to their homes to escape the snowstorm and hug their parents for warmth. This was probably the worst thing he’d seen in his entire life. Why the worst? Because this was a result of his own magic going out of control.

Inside the Fairy Tail guild, Natsu was struggling trying to turn a kitchen stove on so he could get fire in his belly and save them — unfortunately, the storm was so bad that it  
knocked out the power, and even Natsu himself was shivering.

Natsu exhaled, his breath coming out as a visible white mist. _“Come on, you frigid motherfucker,”_ he demanded. “I… I don’t want my friends to…” he repeatedly turned the stove on and off, but no flames came out of it. His body was becoming numb, even quicker than Gray’s was, surprisingly enough.

Gray began heading towards the guild. _Come on,_ he thought. _I have to reach them… I have… to save my… Wait, did it just get colder all of a-Oh, FUCK!_ Gray’s clothes had completely disappeared, like they usually did. This time however, he was completely naked and not just in his boxers. His cock had been shrunken down to just an inch by the cold. _Shit… I’ll probably freeze to death even quicker like this…_

Gray could hear a voice he knew all too well calling to him: “ **GRAAAAAY!** ” It was the voice of a woman who was in love — borderline obsessed even — with him, Juvia Lockser. A woman he should’ve known would go looking for him. Every time she thought he was in danger, that was exactly what she would do.

“ **JUUUUUUVIAAAAAA!** ” Gray screamed, heading towards the sounds of Juvia’s screams of desperation to find the man she loved. At one point, the screams from both of them were growing weaker. However, Juvia’s screams stopped after only a few minutes. Gray’s face went pale, fearing what this could mean. He ran as fast as his body would move, now refusing to allow it to go numb before he reached the woman he loved but had never been man enough to tell her. Actually, he knew that was a lie. He had been man enough to tell her… but the reason he never did was due to the fear of losing her. It hurts enough to lose a friend. It hurts even more to lose someone you admittedly loved!

Gray saw a blue coat and hat as clear as day in the distance. That had to be Juvia. It had to have been. It was. He ran to her and saw that she wasn’t moving. He fell to his knees, his eyes stuck wide open, bloodshot in terror, having a good idea what this meant. “Juvia… Juvia, answer me… **JUVIAAAAAA!** ” It was no use. His voice would bring her comfort when she was in pain, would bring her joy when she was in tears, would bring her excitement when she was bored… but they could not bring her back to life. Gray fell to his knees, tears falling down to the snow as icicles by the time they hit it, his knees getting full force how bad the cold affected them, as his feet had been while running to Juvia. He picked her up, holding her face close to his and whispered: “ _Juvia… I should’ve told you this long ago, but now I guess it’s too late… I love… you…_ ” The last movement Gray made was kissing Juvia on the lips, before the blizzard froze them like this, along with the rest of the town of Magnolia…


	2. Chapter 2

Gray and Juvia were frozen along with the rest of the townsfolk. At this rate, Magnolia would become like the polar ice caps. Inside the Fairy Tail guild however, Natsu was still alive — and was wandering around the guild hall, looking for something.

“Come on, Wakaba, where the fuck are you…?” he questioned. His body shivered from the freezing cold. His skin was even in severe pain from it. He wasn’t frozen yet; but if anything, he had at least gotten sick so far. Natsu walked through the guild hall, looking at all the members of Fairy Tail, some of which appeared as though they were ice statues. They would be shining very brightly if lights were on or they were under the sun, if it was still out. Natsu’s expression was as horrified as you’d expect. All his friends were… were… _NO!_ He refused to believe it! As bad as being stubborn is, sometimes it was the better option! He continued looking for Wakaba. At one point, he saw a bunch of cigarette butts all over the floor by Erza’s feet. He looked up and saw what looked like a frozen Erza scolding Wakaba for the litter of discarded cigarettes.

Natsu moved towards Wakaba and reached in his pockets, pulling out the lighter he used to light his cigarettes (thank Christ they helped him use his smoke magic!). Natsu pressed down the fork and spring on the lighter, causing it to make a clicking noise. First time, didn’t work. Second time, come on, you stupid fucking lighter! Finally, the third time, a small amount of flame came out. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to get Natsu all fired up. He began consuming the ember, enabling his fire magic to come back to him. He ran outside, flames surrounding his entire body as he jumped into the sky. Despite heat normally rising, it managed to get much colder up here. Luckily, Natsu was no longer able to feel it! He got in a fetal position as the flames began to move wildly all over his body, getting ready for his attack.

Natsu smirked with his head lowered slightly, as he raised his head and swung out his arms and legs, screaming loudly: “ **Fire Dragon… EXPLOSIOOOOOOOOOONNN**!” Flames began to spread out from where he floated in all directions, heating up the entire town of Magnolia, melting all the snow and ice, freeing the people in this city, including Gray and Juvia.

Gray began to look around. Left, right, forward. “Am… am I in Hell?” He realized he wasn’t. Everything was back to normal, with the exception of several flames remaining, causing quite a bit of damage to this city. Once they died down finally, he realized he was holding Juvia, who still had her eyes closed. “ _Ju… Juvia?_ ” he asked. “Please tell me you’re still alive!”

Her eyes began to open slowly, her lips slowly changing to a smile. Gray quickly became ecstatic that the only woman he loved wasn’t dead. “Gra… y…” she said, placing her hand on his right cheek. “I heard what you said… I love you too, Gray…”

And so, everything was back to normal. Natsu had saved the day, and Gray and Juvia decided they should begin dating, since Gray’s feelings were now out in the open. They  
decided they’d wait until marriage to have sex, after which they would have a child.

And so, Gray and Juvia lived happily ever after… _together!_


End file.
